List of Ape Escape characters
There is a variety of unique characters in the Ape Escape series. From Ape Escape 2 onwords, the U.K.versions of the games feature Japanese names. The American versions of the games have one set of new English names, while the UK version of Ape Escape one has its own set of English names. All of these characters have been created by Sony Computer Entertainment. The voices for Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed are unaccredited. Contents hide 1 Main Heroes 1.1 Kakeru 1.2 Hiroki 1.3 Professor/Dr. Ozel 1.4 Natsumi 1.5 Hikaru 1.6 Satoru 1.7 Sayaka 1.8 Haruka 2 Supporting Heroes 2.1 Charu 2.2 Pipotchi 2.3 Akie 2.4 Pipo Snake 2.5 Touko 2.6 Tsukushi 3 Major Villains 3.1 Specter 3.2 The Freaky Monkey Five 3.2.1 Blue Monkey 3.2.2 Pink Monkey 3.2.3 Red Monkey 3.2.4 White Monkey 3.2.5 Yellow Monkey 3.3 The Pipotrons 3.3.1 Pipotron G 3.3.2 Pipotron J 3.3.3 Pipotron Kuratsuku 3.3.4 Pipotron Meta 3.3.5 Pipotron Red, Blue, and Yellow 3.4 Dark Hiroki 3.5 Dark Specter 3.6 Dr. Tomoki 3.7 Virus Charu 3.8 Mother Tentacles/Tentakuru & Burobu/Burobukoa 3.9 Pipotron Creator/Nazo 3.10 Grid Core 4 The Other Monkeys 4.1 Pipo Monkeys 4.2 Spork, Shimmy, Dark Master, Ape Ratchet, etc. Main Heroes The following characters have starred in at least one of the many games in the Ape Escape series. The American games use one set of new English names, and the UK version of Ape Escape uses another set of English names while the Japanese games and UK games following Ape Escape 2 use the Japanese names. There are also other names that were used for characters in the UK version of the first Ape Escape. Kakeru Japanese Voices: Fujiko Takimoto (games), Shizuka Ishikawa (anime) American Voices: Scott McGregor (AE1), Dan Green (AE2), Barbara Goodson (P+P), Richard Steven Horvitz (AE: OTL), Yuri Lowenthal (TBA) UK Voices: Richard Pearce (AE2), Marc Silk (AE: OTL, PSASBR) Kakeru (カケル?, Spike in American versions and the British Ape Escape) is the main character of Ape Escape, Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys and Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission, makes an appearance in Ape Escape 2, has a cameo in Ape Escape 3 and is one of the characters in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. He also appears as the lead character in the anime Sarusaru Getchu. He is the first member and leader of Team Spike. Spike appears as a playable character in the fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale based on his Ape Escape Million Monkeys look. Hiroki Japanese Voices: Kazue Ikura (games), Junko Minagawa (anime) American Voices: Peter Bayham (AE1), Derek Stephen Prince (P+P), Joshua Seth (AE: OTL), Johnny Yong Bosch (TBA) UK Voices: Marc Silk (AE: OTL) Hiroki (ヒロキ?, Known as Jake in the American games and as Buzz in AE1 UK) is Spike's best friend, and usually his biggest rival. He's often unwillingly controlled by Specter ("completely reborn," says Specter). He was supposed to be in the storyline for Ape Escape Million Monkeys, but the cutscene where Team Spike (as a positive side) or Specter (as a negative side) encounters him was removed from the game according to the official Ape Escape Million Monkeys website. Instead he is a playable character in Coliseum Mode and Multiplayer mode. In the anime series, He is the son of a rich family and has a huge crush on Natsumi. He carries a picture of her with him and dreams about her nearly every time. He ultimately did a lot of heroic things in the anime to save Natsumi, when he saved Natsumi from the evil gone crazy Pink Monkey in Episode 36 Season 2 (protecting Natsumi from behind, and let Pink Monkey hit him instead). Hiroki will do anything to win Natsumi's heart. He is the Second member of Team Spike. Professor/Dr. Ozel Japanese Voices: Jōji Yanami (games), Hideyuki Umezu (anime) American Voices: Michael Sousa (AE1), Jay Snyder (AE2, PSASBR), Simon Prescott (P+P), Phil Proctor (AE: OTL, AE3), Steve Kramer (TBA), Eric Bauza (cartoon) UK Voices: Johnathan Keeble (AE2, AE: OTL, AE3) The Professor (ハカセ Hakase?) is Natsumi's grandfather and the inventor of the Monkey Helmets (also known as Pipo Helmets). He is a good man at heart, though he can be a little distracted at times. He handles things in the lab and creates gadgets for Kakeru to use. He appears in Ape Escape, Ape Escape 2, has a cameo in Ape Escape 3, is one of the characters in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed and appears in Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys. In Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission, he has been captured by White Monkey. He also appears in the anime and Frederator cartoon. In Ape Escape (1999), his name is revealed to be Dr. Ozel in the training rooms, but the Ape Escape cast call him Professor in both the Japanese and English versions of the game. Natsumi Japanese Voices: Tomoko Kawakami American Voices: Christiane Crawford (AE1), Rachael Lillis (AE2), Amber Hood (AE3, AE: OTL), Wendee Lee (P+P), Laura Bailey (TBA), Annie Mumolo (cartoon) UK Voices: Rachel Preece (AE2, AE3), Maria Darling (AE: OTL) Natsumi (ナツミ?, known as Natalie in the American games and as Katie in AE1 UK) Professor's Granddaughter. Helps keep the lab in shape and makes sure that the monkeys get caught. She is 14 years old. She is the inventor of the new Monkey Helmet that can let Kakeru and his friends control the monkeys by placing it on the regular Pipo Helmet. She can be very short tempered, once getting angry at Kakeru when he didn't rescue her as quickly as she wanted and once at Hikaru when he caused the events of the second game to happen. She appears in Ape Escape, Ape Escape 2, Ape Escape 3, Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys and Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission where she gets shrunk alongside Spike by Specter. She also appears in the anime and Frederator cartoon. She is the Third member of Team Spike. Hikaru Japanese Voices: Motoko Kumai (AE2), Kumiko Higa (SSBM) American Voices: Veronica Taylor (AE2), Tara Strong (TBA), Annie Mumolo (cartoon) UK Voices: David Holt (AE2) Hikaru (ヒカル?, Jimmy in the American games) is Spike's cousin. Accidentally started off the events in Ape Escape 2 when he inadvertently caused a number of Monkey Helmets to be teleported to the Monkey Park, he is one year younger than Spike. It was stated in a page of PlayStation magazine that his dream was to become a true hero. Like Kakeru, he is kind, brave, persistent, and simple-minded. Natsumi put him in the line to catch the monkeys, and he did so, going through quite a lot of fights. He has a little pet friend named Pipotchi. He appeared in a series of 3D-animated shorts called Rechu Getchu SaruGetChu, which was dubbed by Nicktoons later on.needed Jimmy also appeared in the short movie: Battle for the Golden Pipo Helm which was shown in theaters along with Beyblade The Movie in Summer 2002. He is the only character that wears a bandage on his nose. He is also probably the character that received the most work on, as of the Ape Escape cast members. He makes a cameo in Ape Escape 3 and returns in Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission as prisoner of Red Monkey that Kakeru and Natsumi must save. Satoruedit Japanese Voices: Junko Takeuchi American Voices: Hope Levy (AE3), Mona Marshall (TBA) UK Voices: Richard Pearce (AE3) Satoru (サトル?, Kei in the American games) is the male star of Ape Escape 3. He is a typical overconfident hothead, and he wants to stop Specter because it sounds like fun. He is also Sayaka's brother. It is assumed they are twins as they are in the same grade. In Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission he appeared as one of the hostage of Yellow Monkey, but Specter doll disguise itself and bring these microchips from Kakeru and Natsumi and hostage of Pink Monkey alongside of his sister Sayaka that Kakeru and Natsumi must rescue. There is a disambiguation page for him. He is the Sixth Member of Team Spike. Sayakaedit Japanese Voices: Ai Nonaka American Voices: Anndi McAfee (AE3), Carrie Savage (TBA) UK Voices: Maria Darling (AE3) Sayaka (サヤカ?, Yumi in the American games) is the female star of Ape Escape 3, Sayaka is a pop star in training, and wants to save the world because she believes TV should not be used for evil. She is Satoru's sister. In Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission, she is a hostage of Pink Monkey (possibly to do with their rivalry in Ape Escape 3) alongside of her brother Satoru. Some of the monkeys in the third game are her fans and upon seeing her will go star struck by sitting on the ground with hearts in their eyes allowing easy capture. Even Yellow Monkey considers himself a fan of Sayaka, but being a boss, is unaffected. She is the Seventh Member of Team Spike. Harukaedit Japanese Voices: Tomoe Hanba American Voices: Sandy Fox (P+P), Stephanie Sheh (TBA) Haruka (ハルカ?, Helga in the American games) first appeared in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed and heroine of the series. Her father is a friend of the Professor. She is the Hi-Tech Tournament last Champion and she has a dark past. She is also a mech genius and Robot Battle Champion. In the anime, she was seen wearing her Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys attire and starts to have a crush on Kakeru in Episode 6 on Season 2. She is voiced by Sandy Fox (uncredited) in the American version of Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. Helga is a nice person, kind and helpful, but sometimes it'll be hard if she is angry. She actually likes Spike as well. She is the Fifth member of Team Spike. Supporting Heroes The following characters have never had a major role, but are still helpful to the heroes of the series. Some of these characters starred in minigames, or a spin-off, but are still somewhat less important than the above characters. Charu Japanese Voices: Tomoko Kawakami (games) Rina Satou (anime) American Voices: Peggy Small (AE1), Amanda Winn Lee (P+P), Jennifer Hale (AE: OTL), Michelle Ruff (TBA) UK Voices: Maria Darling (AE: OTL, PSASBR) Charu (チャル?, Casi in the English games) is a computer program that takes the form of a human girl and she is also a virtual girl. Works at the Professor's lab, and helped Kakeru travel through time on his first adventure. In P&P, she appears as a playable character, and in Ape Escape 2, the player can unlock 4 beginning sketches of her, speculating that she was originally going to be in Ape Escape 2. She does not appear in Ape Escape 3. She is now an android in the games and anime. In the anime, she wears her attire from Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys and through and throughout Season 1, but she then wears a formal stewardess suit throughout Season 2. The name "Charu" originates from the word 'bacharu', a wasei-eigo of 'virtual'. She is the Fourth member of Team Spike. Pipotchiedit Japanese Voices: Omi Minami American Voices: Tara Sands (AE2), Kari Wahlgren (TBA) UK Voices: David Holt (AE2) Pipotchi (ピポッチ?) is Hikaru's pet baby monkey. He wears a special Monkey Helmet, designed so that he remains calm and friendly instead of turning evil. He also sprots a pair of mechanical wings that allow him to fly. The technology from his helmet was used for the Lethargy Laser so that Specter could happily take over as he pleased. Fortunately, Hikaru stopped it in time. He talks by saying Pipo which is the first part of his name. In Ape Escape 2, Pipotchi provides assistance to Hikaru by carrying him if he's short on a jump, and provides him with a cookie if he runs out of health. Pipotchi's name is a portmanteau of two words (Piposaru and the Japanese word "tomodatchi" meaning "friend"), that combine to create the phrase "friendly monkey helmet". Akieedit Japanese Voices: Sayaka Ohara American Voices: Julie Nathanson (AE3), Debi Mae West (TBA) UK Voices: Maria Darling (AE3) Akie (アキエ?, Aki in the American games) is Sayaka and Satoru's aunt. She made her first appearance in Ape Escape 3. She, the Professor and Dr. Tomuki used to be partners in lab experiments. In Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission, she is the hostage of Blue Monkey. Pipo Snakeedit Voiced by: Akio Ōtsuka (Japanese), Peter Lurie (English) Starred in the Ape Escape 3 mini-game "Mesal Gear Solid: Snake Escape". Pipo Snake (ピポスネーク Pipo Sunēku?) has all of the skills Solid Snake has shown in his various missions and also resembles him. Peter Lurie also voices Solid Snake in the English versions instead of David Hayter. Toukoedit Touko (トウコ) is one of the player's friends in PlayStation Move Ape Escape, who wears a bandana on her head. Tsukushiedit Tsukushi (ツクシ?) is another one of the player's friends in PlayStation Move Ape Escape who has orange hair. Major Villains The following characters have been a major boss in at least one of the many games in the Ape Escape series. Specter Japanese voices: Chika Sakamoto American voices: Pete Burrows (AE1), Greg Abbey (AE2), Charlie Schlatter (AE3, Academy), Crispin Freeman (P+P), Dee Bradley Baker (AE: OTL), Liam O'Brien (TBA), Greg Ellis (cartoon) UK voices: Marc Silk (AE2, AE: OTL, AE3, PSASBR) Specter (スペクター Supekutā?) Specter is an albino Spider-monkey and chimpanzee mix and the main villain of the Ape Escape series. He was said to be the first monkey to ever don a Monkey Helmet. However, the helmet at the time was a prototype that had been untested, resulting in Specter gaining rare, special psychic and telekinetic powers, the ability to talk in human language, and increased intelligence. The device also flawed Specter's mind, causing him to turn evil with a general hatred of humans, freeing his fellow monkeys before giving them their own less powerful helmets. In the first game, Specter hijacks the professor's lab, having his monkeys tie up him and his daughter Natalie by a computer a few moments before Spike and Jake come in. Instead of attacking, Specter immediately has a monkey start up the machine before he and all 200+ monkeys are dragged into the machine, Spike and Jake included. It is revealed later in a cutscene that Specter is in fact aware of what he is doing, that he was once an entertainer at monkey park, and that due to a lost pipo helmet, he now has dangerous levels of power and intelligence that he shows off by his throne room, mechanical levitation throne, and Jake, who has been brainwashed "Completely reborn." And is somewhere in the medieval period. Upset with Spike's interference, Specter sends Jake many times to Spike to fight in Dimension X, hoping that Jake will eliminate Spike before he can do any real damage. Upon Jake's failure, and the arrival of Spike in the medieval time period, Specter and Jake teleport back to the future in their Battle Cruiser, starting a global invasion of monkeys, Specter also hijacks a power plant and a renovated factory to make his weapons and new robots. Natalie and the Professor are also kidnapped and taken to Specter's new TV tower base. Spike arrives again and Specter tries to kill him with his Battle Cruiser, though Spike destroys it. Considering a replacement for Jake, Specter lures Spike into his new amusement park "Specter Land" by hiding Natalie and the Professor in the dangerous complex before having Jake try yet again to kill Spike. Once Jake is revived, Specter opens the door to his castle to let Spike in, and once in his throne room, Specter attempts to brainwash the pre-teen, who over comes the mind beams because of his intense will power and anger towards the monkey. Specter immediately retaliates by viciously attacking Spike in his Gorilliac armor before retreating upon defeat. Once all the remaining monkeys are caught, Specter and Spike fight in dimension X where Specter is finally defeated and captured. In the second game, he finds another helmet after Jimmy accidentally sends some to Monkey Park. He then sends his monkey minions to different parts of the world and puts together "The Freaky Monkey Five" to stop Hikaru. Meanwhile, Specter works on building a weapon called the Lethargy Laser that will make all humans on Earth unwilling to fight against him. However, he is again defeated and captured. He escapes, but is later recaptured. In the third game, he works alongside Doctor Tomuki and tries to take over the world by using TV to turn all humans that watch it into mindless couch potatoes. However, Natalie is unaffected and she gets help. His partnership with Tomoki ends after he makes fun of Tomuki, though he doesn't care, as he can take care of the rest of his plan by himself. Later, it is revealed he plans to use a giant robot hand to split Earth in half, letting the monkeys rule one side and the humans fight over the other side. His plan is foiled by Satoru and Sayaka, though he, along with the other four members of The Freaky Monkey Five, get rescued by Pink Monkey, who was not captured. However, he and The Freaky Monkey Five (including Pink) are soon recaptured by Satoru and Sayaka. He appears in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, where he has again kidnapped and taken control of Hiroki's mind. He also appears in Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys and Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission. Despite having minions do his dirty work for him, he is not a coward and will fight against the main character or characters of the game if he has to. He always fights using various forms of psychic attacks. Despite his general hatred of humans, he does occasionally ponder about his owner. A recurring element of each game is that to fight Specter, the player always to capture every monkey in every level before the final showdown with Specter. Also, in his first fight with the hero, he typically uses a large monkey-themed robot suit, and fights using his own powers and his missile armed mechanical throne in the second fight. In the anime, he was a monkey named Kuuta (クータ Kūta?) who was owned by Natsumi, before he was transformed into Specter by the Pipotrons. In Episode 26 Season 1, he reverts to Kuuta. He is generally seen in his mechanical throne that varies from game to game; in the first game it was a slim throne with an arrowhead-shaped backboard that was red with a blue color of the chair's backboard with small, black circles lining the backboard and armrest. In the second game, it is a larger gray and yellow throne with a more industrial design and in the third game, a simple office chair themed hover craft. Specter usually wears either red shorts, brown shoes with a black cape like cloth on his neck, or black pants and boots with a red cape, though in some games, a formal suit with a bow-tie has become is outfit. Arenas: * Peak Point Matrix (Space) * Moon Base * Chop Rocket * Moon Arc Colony The Freaky Monkey Five Specter's top monkey warriors. Each of them has a very high intelligence (but not as high as Specter's) with their own personal quirks and traits. They are a parody of the Power Rangers/Super Sentai series and serve as bosses in the second and third games. Blue Monkey Japanese Voices: Takahiro Sakurai (games), Tokuyoshi Kawashima (anime) American Voices: Greg Abbey (AE2), Michael Gough (AE3, Academy), Kyle Hebert (TBA) UK Voices: Richard Pearce (AE2, Academy), Simon Greenall (AE3) *AE 2: Unicyclist/Cop *AE 3: Cowboy *AE Anime/SS Big Mission: Indiana Jones Like Blue Monkey (ウッキーブルー Ukī Burū?) is a character from the Ape Escape series and a member of the Freaky Monkey Five. He makes his appearance in Ape Escape 2 as the first FMF member you fight. In Ape Escape 3, he is the second. He makes a cameo in P&P as a fan of the player if the player wins the Hoops 1 challenge, and gives the player a free outfit. He also stars in the anime wearing a Western outfit with a bag on his shoulder. It is theorized that-as shown in Ape Escape 2, his only powers involve speed and the use of an energy ring (which he uses to attack Hikaru and is not shown again in Ape Escape 3). The only particularly outstanding natural quality about him is his intelligence, which is a cut above most monkeys. Being a member of the FMF though, this is normal. Blue Monkey rides around on a motorized unicycle, which is extremely fast, and defeating him requires usage of the Super Hoop. In Ape Escape 3, it is revealed that Blue Monkey has a crush on Pink Monkey, as he carries around her picture with him at all times. In Saru! Get You! SaruSaru Big Mission, he developed feelings for Aki. In the anime, his new attire recycles some parts from his Ape Escape 3 attire. He has a whip as a weapon, and he is the only character in the anime to speak English and other languages, more than just Japanese. (In Ape Escape Academy and in the series, his name is Ukki Blue). Blue Monkey has a close resemblance to Indiana Jones in the anime, and there were scenes in the anime episodes that resemble some scenes from the Indiana Jones Movie. In rank of strength, Blue Monkey is the fourth strongest in his group, only beating White Monkey. However, his speed helps him to keep up a higher level of difficulty. Pink Monkey Japanese Voices: Miyuki Matsushita (games) Tomoe Hanba (anime) American Voices: Kathleen McInerney (AE2), Debi Derryberry (Academy, AE3), Kate Higgins (TBA), Anndi McAfee (AE3 singing voice) UK Voices: Rachel Preece (AE2,AE3) *AE 2: Tropical Singer *AE 3: Genie Like Singer *AE Anime/SS Big Mission: Toddler/Child Pink Monkey (ウッキーピンク Ukī Pinku?) is the only girl in the Freaky Monkey 5, and the first female villain in the Ape Escape series. She has a tendency to go berserk when she doesn't get her way. She is a pop star in both Ape Escape 2 and 3, but she is tone deaf in the anime. In 2, when she sees Hikaru, she takes him as a fan member, and sings her new song,” Escape the Ape in You!!" which can be heard in the video section of the Entertainment Center until Hikaru whacks her. She begins to sob, which makes Hikaru sympathetic for her, until she initiates her dark side, “Dark" Pink Monkey which resembles Super Sonic by the hair. In Ape Escape 2, she is the only main villain to have two sections in her battle (not including Specter). She reappears in P&P as a fan and a Monkey Summon, and reprises her role as a Freaky Monkey Five member in Ape Escape 3, in which it's revealed that she hates Yellow and also sees Sayaka as a rival. She stars in the Ape Escape anime wearing a dress and she is the shortest of the Freaky Monkey Five. As she sings her songs, her history becomes very clear that she was obsessed with another monkey then she becomes inraged because he doesn't like her but she's not fully bitter because she thinks she has Specter that's why in the end she frees him. She has a special wand that can change male clothes into female clothes, as well as give the wearer feminine mannerisms (As evidenced in episode 26 in series 2; shown by the way Kakeru moves his hands). Pink then embarrasses them by forcing them to pose girlishly then taking pictures of them with a camera, as she did to Kakeru. She also goes berserk in the anime, and takes down anyone who stands in Specter's way. (In Ape Escape Academy and in the series, her name is Ukki Pink). In rank of strength, she is actually second when compared to the other members. She has plenty of attacks, ranging from energy beams to flames shooting from her hand to force fields and levitation. She could easily be the first with Red, but still has more weakness than Red does. Red Monkey Japanese Voices: Daisuke Gōri (games), Hideyuki Umezu (anime) American Voices: Greg Abbey (AE2), Gregg Berger (Academy, AE3), Roger Craig Smith (TBA) UK Voices: Jonathan Keeble (AE2, Academy, AE3) *AE 2: Wrestler *AE 3: Martial Artist *AE Anime/SS Big Mission: Astronaut Like Red Monkey (ウッキーレッド Ukī Reddo?) is the strongest member of the Freaky Monkey 5. He knows various fighting techniques, but it isn't hard to beat him in any of them. Marking his first appearance in Ape Escape 2, he kidnaps Pipotchi for the Lethargy Laser. Hikaru pursued him to a dinosaur - filled island, and fought him. Due to strength of heart and coordination, Hikaru had conquered the final member of the FMF. He reappears in AE3 as a karate master, and is a fan you in P&P. He also appears as a summon. In Ape Escape Academy, he teaches the monkeys. In the anime series, he is wearing a jetpack, wearing his eyes vision goggles, and wears a weird red coat, which looks like it is from Trigun. As previously mentioned, Red Monkey's powers include super strength and speaking (as is for all members of the FMF). He also is proficient in many types of fighting, and can use flatulence to stun his foes. (In Ape Escape Academy, his name is Ukki Red). In rank of strength (meaning not just physical strength), he is still first but could easily become second to Pink Monkey. His physique allows him to easily strike at an opponent and he has plenty of moves ranging from martial arts to wrestling and boxing. White Monkey Japanese Voices: Kenichi Ogata (AE2, AE3), Tomohiro Nishimura (anime) American Voices: Gary Littman (AE2), Phil Proctor (Academy, AE3), Michael Yurchak (TBA) UK Voices: Marc Silk (AE2, Academy, AE3) *AE 2: Mecha Jimmy *AE 3: White Dragon *AE Anime/SS Big Mission: White Monkeyhead w/ Mecha Tail White Monkey (ウッキーホワイト Ukī Howaito?) is the most intelligent member of the Freaky Monkey 5. He can build various robots, such as Mecha Hikaru and the White Dragon, that usually have at least one major weak spot. In 2, White Monkey gets his hands on Hikaru's data, and creates Mecha Jimmy/Hikaru, unto which White could control. However, Hikaru had managed to defeat Specter, & White foreshadows about their plan about Pipotchi's abduction and the "Lethargy Laser". He makes a cameo appearance as a fan in P&P, and returned as an FMF member in 3. However, instead of being the fourth to fight, he is the first. In Ape Escape anime, he is seen wearing all white, he has two springy cones on his head, and he rides on a flying saucer. He also has a special ray gun that can stop time. (In Ape Escape Academy, his name is Ukki White). In rank of strength, White Monkey is last. Yellow Monkey Japanese Voices: Shouto Kashii (games), Takuma Suzuki (anime) American Voices: Jimmy Zoppi (AE2), Steve Blum (Academy, AE3, TBA) UK Voices: David Holt (AE2, Academy, AE3) *AE 2: Sumo Wreslter *AE 3: Ninja *AE Anime/SS Big Missin: Chef Monkey Yellow (ウッキーイエロー Ukī Ierō?) is the extremely fat, as well as disturbing, member of the Freaky Monkey 5. He first appeared in Ape Escape 2. When he eats more Vita-Z bananas than he's supposed to, he can grow to sizes equal to that of a skyscraper's. When he did, Hikaru had to fight him by waiting for him to do a rush attack, then knocking his rotten teeth out with the stun club. In P&P, he is referred through a fan letter, saying that he needs false teeth. He reappears in AE3 as a ninja, reprising his role as a Freaky Monkey Five member. In the Ape Escape anime, he is dressed as a chef and carries a giant fork with him. (This could be a reference to Final Fantasy IX's Quina Quen, a genderless creature much like Yellow Monkey a male who would love to be female). Yellow Monkey is very strong, though nowhere near as strong as Red Monkey, and despite his size and build he is actually very swift. Yellow Monkey is one of the most interesting members of the FMF, as he is the only member whose body color is the same as in his name (excluding Pink and White) and his physical appearance has been changed so much that he's barely even noticeable as a monkey. This may be in part due to Vita-Z bananas, which seem to have increased his size greatly. This is revealed when you defeat his giant form in the second game, and he is shrunk to the point where he's almost smaller than Pipotchi. Though it's revealed that Yellow Monkey is a male, it should be noted that he has an extremely feminine voice. In Ape Escape Academy, his name is Ukki Yellow. In rank of strength, Yellow Monkey lies within the range of third strongest. His different styles of fighting help keep a battle going, but he doesn't have as many attacks as Pink or Red. The Pipotrons Pipotron G Japanese Voices: Taiten Kusunoki (AEMM), Shinichi Namiki (anime) The biggest of the group. Pipotron G's species is a Gorilla. He saved Natsumi and Charu from the falling ceiling in Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys. According to the official Japanese site for Ape Escape Million Monkeys, they stated that there was supposed to be a cutscene where G gets rescued but it never made it into the game. The cutscene could have explained why G was able to be in the High Tech Tournament in Coliseum Mode. Pipotron G makes its English language debut as a monkey that appears from Spike's Monkey Radar attack in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Pipotron J Japanese Voices: Masaki Terasoma American Voices: Jamieson Price (TBA) The main villain of Ape Escape ~On Air~ Anime Season 1, He had wanted Specter's DNA for creating Biological weapons (which may explain why mutants appear, In Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys). He is the leader of the new species of Pipotrons created by a mad scientist who's greed over Haruka's father's disc. Pipotron J's species of primate is the Ring-tailed lemur. He's already alive, but is unknown if he will appear in future games. Pipotron Kuratsuku Japanese Voices: Taiten Kusunoki (AEMM), Takuya Kirimoto (anime) A Pipotron that has long arms and is a Computer maniac. He created Virus Charu to stop Kakeru or Specter to get the Grid Core. Pipotron Kuratsuku's species is the lar gibbon according to the official Japanese Ape Escape Million Monkeys website. Pipotron Meta Japanese Voices: Taiten Kusunoki (AEMM), Umeda Kikumi (anime) Pipotron Meta is a Pipotron that can turn into anything. Pipotron Meta's species is a Tarsier according to the official Japanese website for Ape Escape Million Monkeys. In the anime, he almost always says "Gari" at the end of his sentences. Pipotron Red, Blue, and Yellow Japanese Voices: Taiten Kusunoki (games), Tomohiro Nishimura (Pipotron Red), Takuma Suzuki (Pipotron Blue) and Fushigi Yamada (Pipotron Yellow) (anime) American Voices: Gregg Berger (Pipotron Red), Michael Gough (Pipotron Blue) and Steven Blum (Pipotron Yellow) (Ape Escape Academy) The three original Pipotrons. Premiered in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. None of them can speak coherent English or any other language. In the TV series, Pipotrons can speak Japanese, except Pipotron Yellow, who can only say "Pipo". In Ape Escape 3, they are obtainable through a password and can be caught. Dark Hiroki Dark Hiroki (Dark Jake in U.S. versions) himself when he controlled by the power of the disk, in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. If you collect all the presents for one character, he will become playable in only VS mode. He has stronger attack power than all the other characters, and like his normal form, his moveset is like Kakeru. He is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. Dark Specter Dark Specter is Specter himself when powered by the disk. He is like an inverse of himself: his fur is black instead of white, and his pants are grey. On the linings of Specter's spiky hair it is red instead of blue. And his skin color is replaced by red instead of his original skin. Dr. Tomoki Japanese Voices: Keiji Fujiwara American Voices: Nolan North (AE3), Troy Baker (TBA) UK Voices: Keith Wickham (AE3) Dr. Tomoki (Dr. トモウキ Dokutā Tomouki?) is Specter's partner in crime during Ape Escape 3. Due to a science experiment gone wrong a few years before the series began, Tomoki wears a Pipo Helmet underneath a giant yellow afro wig. After defeated by Sayaka and Satoru, Specter finds out and ridicules him. As a result, Tomoki switches his allegiance to Sayaka and Satoru. Virus Charu Created by Kuratsuku. Virus Charu (Virus Casi) is not Charu herself. She is the 2nd Ape Escape female villain throughout the series besides Pink Monkey. Mother Tentacles/Tentakuru & Burobu/Burobukoa 2 Major Mutants that appear on Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys. By one side, Mother Tentacle/Tentakuru is the Major Mutant Of the Tentacle/Tentakurus, was defeated by Kakeru or Specter, Her special Attacks are shooting Slime pellets From her tentacles, as like The Hyper Ray attack. Her minor creatures, the Tentakurus are similar to her, but they can not shoot a Hyper ray like her mother. By another side, Burobu/Burobukoa is the Major Mutant of the Burobus, Giant Burobus and last Boss from Saru! Get You! Million Monkeys, He can summon Baby Tentacle/Tentakurus, as like Baby Burobu/Burobukoa. His Special Attacks are Attacking with his claws charged in electricity, Summon Mutants, And a Giga Ray. He cannot be defeated unless if your character Haves the lethargy laser. His Minor creatures are the Baby Burobus and Giant Burobus, Amoeba-like creatures. Pipotron Creator/Nazo The human who created/resurrected both the Pipotron Trio and J's group a.k.a. the Super Pipotrons. He is also the one who hacked the Grid Core in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed. In the anime, he is the one who ordered J to give Specter a Monkey Helmet. In Ape Escape Million Monkeys, he uses Meta's transformation ability to pose as Specter and gain control the monkey army, however his plan backfires when he is betrayed by J after killing the other three Super Pipotrons. It is implied that he died when the battleship shot by the laser turret crashed, but like Pipotron J there is a reasonable amount of questionability behind his death. Grid Core American Voices: Beau Billingslea (P+P), Travis Willingham (TBA) The Grid Core is a Computer Virus that wants dominate the Virtual World and the Virtual Space. It resembles MCP From TRON, and Andross in the SNES Star Fox game. He appears in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed and is voiced by Beau Billingslea (uncredited) in the American version. The Other Monkeys These Monkeys have never been a major enemy, but are still unhelpful to the heroes of the series. Pipo Monkeys American Voices: Eric Bauza (cartoon) Japanese Voices: Fushigi Yamada, Kikumi Umeda, Shinichi Namiki (anime) Pipo Monkeys (ピポサル Piposaru?) is the generic term for the regular monkeys that are caught by Spike, Jimmy, or any other character with a net. They are named after the Peak Point helmets they wear ('Pipo' being an abbreviation of 'Peak Point'). Their personality, behaviour and skills can often be determined by the colour of their pants. There are 7 types of Pipo Monkeys: yellow, light blue, blue, black, white, green and red. Sometimes, they are described as unknown, if they are wearing something that is not a pair of coloured shorts, making them stand out. Examples include Pipo Monkeys wearing Super hero costumes. Sometimes they could be playable. In the games, they make various monkey noises, while in the anime and cartoon series, they frequently use the word, 'uki' (ウキ?), the Japanese word for 'ook'. They also feature in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater in a mode called 'Snake vs Ape'. Spork, Shimmy, Dark Master, Ape Ratchet, etc. In Ape Escape 3, after completing the main game, players were able to purchase secret codes from the game's stores. Although these monkeys are like Pipo Monkeys in almost every way, their uniqueness deserves a separate entry. The monkeys listed in the title are monkeys that parody characters established in Sony's published works. While Spork and Shimmy parody the previous heroes Kakeru and Hikaru in the Ape Escape franchise, Dark Master and Ape Ratchet parody the Dark Genie or Seda and Ratchet from Dark Cloud and Ratchet & Clank. A monkey with Spike's appearance also appears in the anime, who acts like Spike and uses a net that turns anything caught in it into stone. Characters Ape Escape